Period
by Yeretta
Summary: Zero smells blood on Yuuki and wants to know where it is coming from since she won't tell. Of course, Kaname gets interested and then everything just falls apart from there!


Hey everyone! Back again to write another (hopefully) funny story starring our VK characters!

WARNINGS: Erm, I don't know? Rated T cause I'm a bit paranoid and I think one bad word…

PAIRINGS: KanameZero, ShikiTakuma, KainAidou, YagariCross

_Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight nor the characters, all rightfully belong to Matsuri Hino who will see the wonderfulness of _**We are sorry, the rest of this is deleted for odd reasons.**

It was a normal day at Cross Academy; everyone was doing what they usually did. Attend class, gossip about the Night Class, and other things. At least, the day started out normal until class began for the Day Class.

Zero Kiryuu froze in his walk with Yuuki. "Why are you stopping? We'll be late!" Yuuki snarled.

Zero always wondered why she stayed in the Day Class with him when everyone thought she should be in the Night Class.

"Yuuki…I smell blood," he said.

"Where?" She looked around, half-expecting to see an injured person and half-expecting Zero to be hallucinating.

"On you…" He sniffed around her, not noticing her wide eyes and blush.

"GO AWAY!" She shrieked, running towards class and leaving a perplexed Zero behind.

Zero continued burning holes in Yuuki's head during class, trying to figure out where the blood was coming from. A cut? A wound?

"Would you stop it?" she hissed as the teacher continued the lecture.

"What?" he asked, blinking.

"Staring holes in my head! And quit trying to figure out where the scent of blood is coming from!"

"Are you hurt?" he continued, ignoring what she just said.

She slammed her head against the desk, earning everyone's stare. "Is there something wrong Cross-san?" the teacher asked.

"No," she snarled at him, scaring him so bad he ran out of the room with the restroom excuse.

Sayori stared at her friend knowingly. "What?" Yuuki asked, annoyed at the stares she was getting.

Sayori whispered into her ear and she rolled her eyes and nodded, making Zero even more curious.

At the changeover, he kept his eyes on her. The girls shrieking got louder as the Night Class appeared so Zero got prepared to do his job…only Yuuki beat him to it.

"Would you all just shut the hell up? God you're annoying! Go do something instead of wasting our time and yours and making ours ears explode!" she practically screamed at the girls who all quieted down in shock.

The Night Class stood frozen, shocked at the behavior. Kaname Kuran walked over to Zero, kissing his forehead lovingly. He glared at him, still not forgiving him for that whole week of sex. He was in high school and Kaname already wanted him pregnant! What would happen in college? A job?

"Is she okay?" Kaname murmured.

"No, she's bleeding somewhere and has mood swings," Zero said, staring at her in worry.

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "She's bleeding somewhere? Did she go anywhere, do you have a clue?" He fired questions at Zero so fast the poor silver-haired prefect was smothered.

"Shut up!" Yuuki yelled at them, glaring daggers.

Both immediately stopped whatever they were doing. "Yuuki-sama," Takuma said, walking over to her.

"Yes Takuma-senpai?" she said, closing her eyes wearily.

"Forgive me if I may sound rude but…I smell blood around your legs," he said, staring at her in concern.

Her eyes flew open and her mouth opened and closed a few times. After, they all watched her shriek and run off, yelling to Zero to take care of everything else for her. Shiki came up to his mate and grabbed his hand. "Let's go to class."

Aidou was frantic. "Yuuki-sama is injured. What are we going to do? Should I go after her and help her? No, Kaname-sama would be mad. But Zero owes me, so maybe I won't be punished too hard?"

"Give it a rest Hanabusa," Kain said, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't touch me!" Aidou shrieked before running off to class.

"What's up with him?" Zero asked, blinking.

"He hasn't forgiven Kain yet for that whole week of sex, like you. In fact, I think only Takuma forgave Shiki and that's because it's his nature," Kaname said.

The girls had all mysteriously disappeared leaving the Night Class stunned a bit more. "Get to class before Aidou causes trouble," Zero said, turning away.

Ruka bent down and picked something up. "Yuuki-sama dropped this…" Rima and Seiren looked at what was in her hands and their eyes widened.

"Hide it," Rima said, glancing around. "Before the boys see it."

"See what?" Takuma said, trying to look around then,

"Nothing," the three girls chimed together before zooming off to class.

Takuma frowned but was dragged along by Shiki leaving Zero and Kaname.

"Zero, I said I was sorry, you have to forgive me," Kaname said.

"No, never in hell will I forgive you and Yuuki. Whoever created that stupid test was insane, who the hell looks for something like that? And it's a load of bullshit, I'm male!"

Kaname sighed, knowing he caused one of Zero's rants and zoomed away silently. When Zero finished ranting about how the world was prejudice against him, he turned around to see no one was there.

"Fuck you Kaname," he snarled before walking away and then paused. "No, that would be bad. Screw you Kaname, yes that is better." He continued walking and paused again. "No, that's like the other one. Go to hell Kaname, yes that's better." He began walking and paused once again. "No, that would be a compliment. Go to heaven Kaname. Yes, that's better. It's an insult to a being like him," Zero smirked and continued walking.

Meanwhile, Yuuki walked out of the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness Takuma-senpai warned me, she thought. Else everyone would have known. She walked off; not knowing Zero was heading to the bathroom.

Shower-time, he thought as he entered the bathroom. He frowned, Yuuki had been here. To redress the wound? No, she probably just went bathroom, I'm just paranoid now because I'm smelling blood on her. Yes, that was it.

He shrieked like a girl when he flipped on the light to see the Chairman and his sensei making out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATHROOM?" he yelled, making them jump up.

The Headmaster fell off the sink and Yagari stumbled back in shock. "How did you get in?" Zero demanded, glaring at the two who looked like guilty teenagers caught doing something naughty.

Well, scratch that. They WERE doing something naughty. "Zero, it's not what it looks like. We were just chatting," Yagari said, raising his hands up in surrender at his fuming student.

"Oh, I forgot the newest form of communication was shoving our tongues down others throats." He glared at them. "Get out and no food for you two. Go straight to bed and no wild or kinky sex! You guys were still going at it when I returned after that horrible week!"

The nodded their heads and ran out, muttering their apologies to him as they went by. Zero sighed but froze when he smelled blood, Yuuki's blood. He sniffed around until he came to the trash can. Maybe she really did redress a wound? He tentatively reached down and picked up a wad, unrolling it carefully.

He dropped it, shrieked once, shrieked twice, turned and stared at it before running around a little bit in silence and then stopped suddenly. Why is there a huge amount of blood on that thing? And why does it smell like Yuuki? The thoughts raced in his mind but weren't there for long since Kaname burst in.

"I'm here to save you Zero! What happened? Who scared you? I heard you shriek so I came out of worry!"

The Night Class, Yuuki, the Chairman, and his sensei were also there, staring at him with worry. "It's…uh, I can't explain, it's…Yuuki…blood," he stumbled and finally gave up, pointing at the _thing_ that was lying on the ground.

Kaname's eyes widened at the huge amount of blood on it. "Yuuki! You were bleeding this much? Why didn't you say something! Where's the injury? It should have healed by now though…"

Ruka, Rima, and Seiren had their hands against their foreheads, shaking their heads at the stupidity of males. The Headmaster came closer. "Hmm…that looks like a pad," he said and everyone's attention was on him.

"A…pad?" Yuuki squeaked, fear in her eyes.

"What's a pad?" Zero said, frowning.

"It's something females use during their...umm…period," the Chairman said, shifting uncomfortably at the glare he was no receiving from Yuuki. "They also use tampons but pads are more often used."

"Period?" Takuma said, confusion evident in his voice. Shiki hugged him tighter, nuzzling the spot where a hickey was thanks to that week of sex.

"Yes, you kind of need it to get pregnant. Well, for females but it's when an egg is released from the ovary and goes through the fallopian tubes to remain for awhile, waiting to be fertilized by sperm so that it can form into a fetus and so on. If it isn't fertilized, the egg and all the fertilizer and nutrients building up is washed out of the system and the common term for it is called "Period". A female has mood swings thanks to it as well, it's best not to mess with them."

Everyone was staring at Yuuki now, who was tomato, actually, blood red.

"Oh my god," Zero said.

"Shut up Zero! You and Takuma-senpai and Aidou-senpai and even the Chairman will be getting it soon, did you forget that tea I gave you? You'll suffer too!" She snarled the beginning, hissed the middle, and growled the last.

Zero, Aidou, Takuma, and the Chairman froze. "Yuuki, don't be ridiculous, it only happens with females," the Chairman said. "We don't have the necessary...well; let's just say we can't do it."

"Oh you will, trust me. And this would never have happened if you hadn't smelled blood on me! Why? Why did you have to smell blood on me? Do you find pleasure in tormenting me?" She glared at Zero who shrunk back.

"This is why you don't mess with females on their periods," the Chairman said meekly.

"Oh shut up. You had to tell everyone, you couldn't keep your mouth shut! Really? Thanks for telling them!" She glared at the Chairman who shrunk back.

They all stayed silent, afraid of Yuuki blowing up at them. "You!" She glared at Aidou who snapped to attention. "Take care of _that_," she nodded to the pad, "and you!" She glared at Zero who snapped to attention.

"It was your fault this started so you have to take care of me until it finishes! You'll be at my beck-and-call Kiryuu Zero!"

He nodded his head, scared of saying anything in case she blew up on him.

"You!" She turned to the Chairman who snapped to attention. "You are to go shopping and do all my chores for me!" The Chairman couldn't do anything but nod his head. He wasn't ready to be murdered, sucked dry, torn to shreds, and incinerated with his ashes used for the fireplace.

"You!" She turned to Takuma who snapped to attention. "You're okay."

"What?" Zero, Aidou, and the Chairman yelled.

"If it wasn't for him smelling blood on your legs," Zero began.

"And you running to the bathroom to take care of that," Aidou continued.

"This would never have happened!" the Chairman finished.

Yuuki's aura practically screamed 'dark' and 'murder'. "What. Was. That?" she said, the words carefully spoken.

They immediately groveled at her feet. "We're sorry! Forgive us! We were wrong!" they chanted.

"Damn right you're sorry!" she snarled. "Now get to work!"

Aidou scrambled to do what he was told, the Chairman scrambled to go shopping, and Zero just stood there. "Don't you have class?" she snapped at the others who immediately hurried off. They were scary, powerful, and of course males but Yuuki was something else at the moment.

"Damn purebloods and your fucking evil genes," Zero muttered. Yuuki twisted her head.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"That's right! Now get me a hot water bottle, pain killers, and water!"

"Right away!"

Zero rushed off leaving a smiling Yuuki. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea for them to learn about it, she thought as she watched Aidou continue scrubbing his hands and muttering nonsense of how unworthy he was to be close to Yuuki-sama's blood.

As Zero rushed around getting what Yuuki wanted, he could only think that Kaname better be prepared to do this for him if he was going to have this 'period'!

***The End!***


End file.
